Hizzie Love Story
by Hizzie4Ever
Summary: Hope is falling for Lizzie but then her and Lizzie gets partnered together as project partners in a potions class that switches emotions what could go wrong? And can hope keep her wolf self in check while doing all this?
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It all started when hope ran into Lizzie one day in the corridors of the school dorms, hope said "LIZZIE Hey i need to talk to you its very important" then hope pulled Lizzie into her room.

"What do you want prodigal daughter?" Lizzie said getting annoyed at hop sudden actions but before she got too annoyed hope walked to her and kissed her she was surprised at first but then she returned the kiss.

"AHHH" hope screamed when she jolted awake realising she had a dream about LIZZIE of all people why her sure hope had started to come to learn she wasn't truly evil but a dream like that just what the hell, hope was thinking while getting ready for her first lesson.

But unfortunately her first class was with Lizzie and Josie in potion brewing 101 she hate that class as the potions always smelt weird but whatever at least its not that hard, she arrived at the class a few minutes early and Lizzie was also early so they just stood there for for a few minutes in awkward silence until hope said "So how are you?".

As she was waiting for a reply the bell rang so she quickly got into the classroom and away from Lizzie but when Lizzie sat next to her she asked "why are you sitting next to me?" and Lizzie said as if it meant nothing "Im fighting with Josie right now so i dont want to be her partner...".

Hope was going to reply but Dorian started the class and said "okay class for the next few weeks we will be making a expopous readier potion its a potion that turns a persons emotions around so if your angry you are now happy so your partners will be whose next to you now no switching".

And thats when it hit her hope was going to have to be project partners with Lizzie for a few weeks making a potion that messed with emotions great just great.

AN:

Sorry for the short chapter this is just a preview updates will be slow so sorry bout that.


	2. Chapter 2

When hope accepted the fact that her and Lizzie will be partners for the next few weeks she realised at least its someone she knows already so no new people to be nice to, Dorian handed out the instructions on how to make the potion Lizzie took the note before hope even saw it and groaned.

Lizzie said to hope "Since were partners for weeks lets just talk about the project and nothing else since your annoying", hope replied"Well that's fine by me your one of the worst people I've ever met", Hope didn't know why she said that as Lizzie looked hurt at that and said nothing back to her.

Hope grabbed the instruction list and noticed that wolfs bane was on the list so she will have to be careful not to touch that, Dorian said"Okay people you'll be doing this project in 2 stages over 3 weeks stage 1 - preparing the potion itself and stage 2 - one person in each set of partners have to drink the potion to test if it works properly".

Dorian dismissed the class saying they have to prepare the potion by next week for class as their homework.

Lizzie approached hope and said"Come to my room after at 7 tonight dont be late or else" with a crossed look hope replied sarcastically"Of course your highness i wouldn't think of dare being late".

Lizzie just walked away without saying anything and hope knew she won that one so she was happy.

After School ended hope waited till 7 then walked to Lizzie and Josie's room she was going to knock but she heard shouting they were fighting she realised so Lizzie wasn't lying so hope just waited outside the room for them to stop she heard Josie call Lizzie a nutcase and Lizzie call Josie a lovesick idiot for Penelope.

Josie had enough and walked outside seeing hope sitting on the floor next to the door frame she said"Hi Hope" and walked away without anything else. She stood up and knocked on the door so she and Lizzie can start the project and Lizzie answered and said"Sorry Hope cant do the project tonight what about tomorrow" hope was going to say something when she saw Lizzie's eyes were red she had been crying so she said"Okay see you then".


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a days since hope was outside Lizzie's room where she said"Lets do the project tomorrow" and hope heard the fight between Lizzie and Josie and saw the tears in Lizzie's eyes. Lizzie called hope a few hours ago saying she had the ingredients and to come round a few hours later so hope was making her way to Lizzie's room with the instructions and her books.

Hope knocked on the door and Josie answered she said"Hi hope what you doing here?" hope replied "im here to do the potions project with Lizzie", Josie just nodded and said to her well im going to the library so you two will be alone please dont kill her" she said jokingly hope replied with "i wish i could promise that but you know...".

Josie nodded and said goodbye to hope and headed to the library so hope entered the room and noticed Lizzie was listening to music with headphones and setting the ingredients out on her desk hope walked next to her and said "Hi" but the music was too load so hope shouted "HIII" but she couldn't hear her so she shook her and she jumped a bit and screamed.

Hope was laughing now while Lizzie looked like she wanted to kill her and said"SCREW YOU" so hope just laughed even more and said"No thanks im good unless thats a offer?" and Lizzie looked shocked at that and was speechless so hope said"Im only joking obviously" and Lizzie said "lets just start the project".

So hope took the instructions out of her pocket and placed it on the desk as she sat on the spare chair next to Lizzie and they got started hope grabbed the first ingredients and crushed the together while Lizzie mixed the liquid ingredients.

They were doing nothing other than just mixing the ingredients when Lizzie passed hope some other herb ingredients but hope threw the herbs back onto the table and grabbed her hand and yelped"AHH", And Lizzie asked "whats wrong?" and looked at hopes hand she saw a few small patches of burnt skin and said"OMG hope what happened?" and looked at hope and saw her eyes were golden and she was breathing heavily.

Hope replied "i think some of the herbs you passed me was wolfsbane i need to go ill call you later so we can continue", Lizzie started to replie "Im sorr..." But hope was already out of the room


	4. Chapter 4

Hope had just left returned to her room after leaving Lizzie's cause she got burnt by some wolfs bane she had to leave cause she felt her wolf want to hurt Lizzie for hurting her, for sometime now hopes wolf has been harder to control everyday.

Hope looked down at her hand and saw the burns start to heal but since its wolfs bane not fully so it was still very visible that she had been burnt, as hope walked to her bathroom to wash her hand she heard a knock at her door and went to answer it and looked through the peephole and saw Lizzie as she sighed internally she opened the door.

"Hi" Lizzie immediately said to her "hey whats up?" hope replied and Lizzie started to apologise for hurting her "listen im sorry for burning your hand is there anything i can do?", "No theirs nothing you can do so please leave" Lizzie said "THATS RUDE" hope was surprised by that cause Lizzie never looked so offended.

"Not really you cant help so you cant do what you came for so you can leave" hope was getting annoyed at Lizzie now. Lizzie walked into hopes room slightly pushing hope as she was in front of her and faced her again, hope shut her door and started to speak "Okay listen her..." but Lizzie was already talking "I CAME HERE TO HELP AND ALL YOU SAID WAS TO LEAVE WHY ARE YOU BEING SO ANNOYING?".

Now hope was really mad cause she was being reasonable and Lizzie just came into her room and started yelling at her "WHY AM I ANNOYING? YOUR THE ONE WHO CAME INTO MY ROOM UNINVITED AND STARTED TO ACT LIKE YOU BELONG HERE". Lizzie in fact was did sitting on hopes bed like it was her own.

"Listen hope im sorry just please tell me to do something to help im the reason your hurt so let me help you please?" hope was shocked by that and said "Lizzie thanks for wanting to help but there is nothing you can do the best think you can do is to leave so i can start to bandage my hand".

Lizzie looked happy with that and said "Okay i will once again in sorry for hurting you" then Lizzie did something that shocked hope she kissed her cheek goodbye and left the room. Hope was really SHOCKED "DID SHE JUST KISS MY CHEEK WHAT THE HELL WHY DID SHE DO THAT and why did i like it".

Hope walked to her bathroom this time making it there and started washing her hand while shaking thinking about the kiss Lizzie placed on her cheek and looked in the mirror and saw her eyes were glowing bright golden.


	5. Chapter 5

Its been a few days since hope and Lizzie talked in hopes room and hopes wolf came out but luckily after Lizzie left the room, now it was Dorian class again where either hope or Lizzie has to test the potion to find out if it works.

Hope saw Lizzie in the corridor outside Dorian classroom and avoided her by walking over to Josie who was opposite Lizzie and just started talking randomly about the class hope even asked how she and Josie said "Whats up with you do you need something?" hope looked confused at that and said "Why do you assume just cause im talking to you i need something?".

Josie replied "Cause the only times we seem to speak are just casual hi's and when we need the other to do something" hope said "Hey cant i just speak to people who ive known for 10 years?" Josie said " Well of course you can but you dont" then the bell went and Dorian shouted from the classroom come in Josie and hope said there goodbyes and sat next to there partners.

Lizzie said "hi" to hope she also said hi back when Lizzie tried to speak to her Dorian said "Welcome everyone to stage 2 of the potions class where one of you in each set of partners will try the potion to test if your potion works well now your names will be put in a hat and when i pull out someone in a group they will be the tester for their group and if i pull out the second person in the group they get ignored".

Hope looked nervous she didn't want to drink the potion as she liked to keep her emotions hidden away from anyone and this will reverse her attitude to everyone and her emotions so she hated this.

Dorian started pulling names from a hat said a few names one was Josie then some random names hope didn't care about but then her name was pulled out and she went pale" And thats it everyone if u heard your name please drink your potion just a warning the potion smells bad so dont smell it just drink it fast".

Great hope was just thinking that she wanted a stinking potion she has to drink she grabbed the potion and drank it fast and said "EW it also tastes disgusting" Lizzie said "How do you feel?" "I feel weird" said hope.

Dorian ended the class and said "Everyone who drank the potion come to my classroom tomorrow at 11am to take the cure for it ill see you all next week class dismissed".


End file.
